Confessions Of A Deluded Draco Malfoy Fangirl
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: I am a Draco Malfoy fangirl, so let's take a look into how me and other girls like me think. Songfic of Swish and Flick's "Draco Malfoy". Rated T for Swish and Flick's overly forward lyrics. Please, please, please R&R!


**A/N: OK, I am here and now admitting it. I am a Draco Malfoy fangirl. Want a look into my mind? Read on! Originally, I had the song lyrics of Swish and Flick's "Draco Malfoy" within here, but I kept getting messages about deleting it, and I don't want to be banned from the site, so I had to. Please look up the song on YouTube and listen to it while reading. Yes, the song is a little too obsessive, but it gives the general message I wanted to get across. Enjoy!**

What more could a good girl want in a boy like Draco Malfoy, one of the most adorable bad-boy types in literature? Maybe it was just the fanfictions that showed a sweet, romantic side, but I'd rather believe Draco to be a sweet guy at heart with charisma to spare than a cold discriminatory jerk. Sure, he was a bad boy, but I didn't wonder at the fact that he had so many fangirls.

I did fantasize about Draco, sometimes. Only when I was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, though. I'd imagine that I'd hear him whisper to me. I wasn't the fangirl that wrote _Mrs Malfoy _all over my ringbinders and books and dreamed that a pale-skinned hot blonde would take my virginity, but I was close enough to be pretty high up on the fangirl ladder.

I even thought about what it would be like if I was at Hogwarts. I'd be in Ravenclaw, and be best friends with Luna. I might hang out with the Trio sometimes...but I'd also want to try and get closer to my object of affection. Maybe even find out the password to the Slytherin part of the school and leave notes in his dorm. Could I ever find a real-life boy that was close enough to be my own Draco?

I'd always liked blonde guys. Draco was immediately in that category. It didn't help that in the movies, Tom Felton started off as an adorable little kid, and became a heartthrob throughout the course of the movies. No doubt about it: No matter if it was J.K Rowling's Draco, Tom Felton's Draco, or even Lauren Lopez's Draco, it was always a crush. Well, maybe not if it was Lopez...that would be a little weird. But even there, I laughed every time I watched her say "My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a racist. I despise gingers and mudbloods, I hate Gryffindor house, and my parents work for the man who killed your parents. Do you want to be my friend?" Oh, Draco Malfoy, why are you so irresistable?

I didn't know any other Draco fangirls personally. The closest I had was a Belieber, and that was not quite the same thing. I didn't need some rock star guy. I just needed my Dray. I'd done a bit of role play with boys before, although it never got that far – my bra and panties were always on. I had to wonder, what would it be like if I asked them to be Draco for an hour?

I knew as well as anyone how Draco would react to someone like me if I was able to confess how I felt. He hated non-magic people. He'd just laugh. However, considering my position in the wizarding world (a half-blood Ravenclaw)...well, he'd still think it was funny and would break my heart. I clung to the hope that fanfiction would fuel and continue my fantasies.

To tell the truth, I didn't like the Draco of the books much at times. Other times, though...I loved the boy. I liked it that he was sensitive, and didn't know what he was doing as a Death Eater. The poor guy seemed so scared of the world he had entered, that I could believe that he could turn around and become the person fanfiction sometimes wrote in.

Truthfully, I didn't know if I liked Draco after the final battle. He did show a bit of compassion and he clearly cared when one of his friends died. But I still wanted to mother Scorpius, so I had to admit, I did still love Draco after that.

I didn't care about Draco's family, or his background. I didn't like Lucius at all. Or Bellatrix. Narcissa was OK, though. I had to admit, I didn't like the sound of the in-laws, had it been possible for me to become Ms Malfoy. But then, it was worth it, for Draco. After all, many family members weren't exactly in a position to even meet me, even if I was in that world.

I never argued that Draco was a good guy. I knew how much of a bad-boy he was, and how cruel he could be. But he was irresistable. I was an official Draco Malfoy fangirl, and I was on the Pureblood fanlisting to prove it.

**So...do you hate it? What did you think? Please review and you get a virtual character...any character! Please, please, please review!**


End file.
